Birthday wishes
by suga123
Summary: Its Ziva's birthday, but she is not happy...Tony goes to see whats up x  tiva one shot


**Heya it was my birthday a few days ago so I had an idea for a little one-shot. I have never done one of these before so just give me a chance xD enjoy!**

Today was Ziva's birthday…though she didn't seem very happy, I mean she was happy yesterday,

It was only today that she was upset and Tony couldn't figure out why!

He admits it: he was all excited because he had a got her a nice present that was quite expensive:

Gold heart earrings and a pendant with her name personalised on it. And he had ordered a special

cake for her that he thought that she would like: chocolate with stars all round the edges and a black

handcrafted gun in the middle (he smiled as he thought of her face when she saw that) but as soon

as she got off the lift and walked in to the office, he knew there was something wrong…

The way she was walking was all slow and offbeat, and her head was halfway down. When they

All said happy birthday to her, she smiled politely but her eyes looked sad and broken…like

Someone had just broke up with her (that wasn't it though) and when some of the team gave

Her gifts,she smiled the same way again and said 'thank you' but it sounded like her voice was

breaking.

Tony was about to give her his gift, and maybe give her a hug or something hoping it might cheer

her up a little but she suddenly just got up of her seat and left!

"ZIVA! Where are you going? Whats happened?" Tony called after her going to follow her, but Gibbs

put his hand on his shoulder and said, "leave it Tony, something must be on her mind and she

Just needs some air,"

"Sorry boss but I can't just leave it, I need to ask her what is wrong with her! She might need

me…well my assistance," Tony had to be quick to hide his real need to follow her.

Gibbs sighed, feeling that this is not going to turn out well, "okay fine, but be careful she can be dangerous when shes angry!"

"I think I can handle it boss," Tony laughed and went outside to the entrance steps where he was

sure she was.

Indeed she was, as he discovered as soon as he got was sitting at the end of the 3rd

step,covering her eyes with her hands. Tony walked very slowly up to her,

"hey Ziva…are you okay?" he asked her as he sat down beside her on the step,

"yes Tony I am totally fine…what does it look like?" she snapped irritated,

"I just wanted to find you and see if you were, because its your birthday and your meant to

Be happy," he smiled but then he paused and said "were you crying?"

"no I wasn't _crying_," she said quickly, a little too quickly! She sighed and said "fine I was crying! I do not really want to talk to anyone right now but you all do not know exactly _why_."

"Well why don't you tell me Ziva?" he asked her, and he found himself looking at her hand…

"because you will be very upset too," she sighed, "it is something that happened last night,"

"what happened? I just want to help you…I care about you y'know," Tony said, finally resisting

And grabbing her hand, she looked puzzled when he did that but she didn't pull away.

"I got a phone call from my father," she started, and Tony frowned but he let her continue,

"and he was complaining about the fact that I quit Mossad, saying that I was spending too

Much time at NCIS and it is making me soft but of course he does not know the half of it!

So we had an fight on the phone and he finally snapped: he said that I had to rejoin mossad

And I could only do that if I was loyal to them, and completely quit NCIS for forever! And he

Is forcing me to do this and I do not want to because I do not want to leave any of the team…"

She was nearly crying at this point, and Tony looked worried, "you people have became

A _family _to me, more than my father or anyone at Mossad! And he says I have to leave next

Month for good or else…"

"I CAN'T BEILEVE THIS!" Tony shouted, suddenly angry, he was angry at her father, forcing her

To quit out of her own will,he didn't even know _why _she quit! Oh wait, he did and he blamed the

fact that NCIS had made her go all soft to keep fighting back… "he can't just make you quit!

Unbelievable!"

"I know Tony…I know, " Ziva sighed, looking distant again and sad, "but I will have to, I do not want

to of course but it is orders.I cannot leave any of you…_especially _you Tony! You have become my

_best friend_! Well one of them anyway,"

Tony looked happy for a second, I mean she called him one of her best friends didn't she? Tony also

considered her to be one of his as well, well _sort _of best friends! Though he wasn't sure what kind,

best friends with benefits maybe?

"You are one of mine too, but don't worry about the whole quitting thing, I'll think of something.."

Tony said,

"and what exactly will you do Tony?" she questioned him, "my father is not an easy man, plus

I think he hates you anyway,"

"if you give me his phone number, I will phone him _tonight! _And demand that he let you stay," Tony

really thought that he could do this,he had never felt more angry about something before, he felt

that this was very unfair and that it had to be put right for her! "I'll try my hardest to win him over,

even put on my integration voice," he smiled.

"Thank you Tony," she smiled back at him, a little bit cheered up now, "at least you will try, I just

Hope that it will work…though how come you care for me so much?"

Tony paused, trying to think but he wasn't sure really, _why exactly did he care for her so much?_

Ignoring that thought he put his arm round her and said, "come inside and I will give you your

Gift from me, I hope you will like it, i got the idea from this movie I saw…"

Ziva had a good birthday, despite still being sad and wondering if Tony could still actually do this,

She liked his gift a _lot_….it was really nice on her and she practically hugged him, he just laughed!

Then there was the cake….she adored that! She burst out laughing when she saw the gun in the

middle, _it was very Ziva-like, _she thought. She was told to make a wish after she blew out all

her many candles, so she did…she did not tell anyone what her wish was, not even Tony even

though it was very much to do with it!

"What was your wish Ziva? Come on I wont tell anyone!" he smirked, but she just smiled back at

Him and said, "if I tell you what my wish is Tony, it will not come true.."

Meanwhile that cold, dark night, Tony called her felt slightly nervous when the dialling

tone went off, but then he remembered that he had to do this… for _Ziva!_

Meanwhile,Ziva herself was looking out of the window of her apartment, she really did not want to

leave NCIS, there was lots of reasons why but her main one was Tony…

He had been there for her when no one else was! When everyone else had turned their back on her

Or betrayed her, he was there to help pick up the pieces…When she found out about what

Michael was really like before he died, she had felt broken and felt that she trusted no one else,

Tony was there to comfort her, to ressure her that she could at least trust him.

She thought back to her birthday wish…which was _'please let Tony's idea work'_and she hoped that it

would come true, because if it didn't, she would feel empty inside and upset (even after she came

Back to mossad after a few months) because at mossad…it was no where _near _like NCIS, and there

was no one else like Tony to protect her when things went wrong!

So as Ziva looked out into the night sky…she was still wishing…


End file.
